Fran's Hallloween
by JenniClouds
Summary: It's Halloween and Fran's forced to wear a costume he hates because of his sempai. The Vongola decide to visit on this very day as Fran walks around the house wearing a maid dress. One-shot. BelFran. Rated T just to be safe


Happy Halloween! ^^; this is my first fic (that i actually finished) and i hope you guys enjoy it ^^; && uhhm, i'm new here & reviews are welcome :)  


* * *

Fran walked down the hallway of the house he lived in with the rest of Varia. It was nearing Halloween and the halls and rooms were decorated with pumpkins, ghosts, and skeletons.. courtesy of Lussuria. He sighed. Lussuria was always one to goover board with the decorations and this time was no exception. He continued to walk down the hall until he reached his room…. Which he shared with Bel-sempai. Fran sighed again, he already knew what was gonna happen, he would open the door and see a big mess. So why would he bother opening the door and telling his sempai about it if he knew he would be the one cleaning it up anyways?

Nonetheless he walked into the hell hole. His eyes widened but he didn't make a sound. Sure it was the same as usual, messy as hell and no room to walk in whatsoever but this time it was _slightly _different. His room was just like the hallways… over-decorated. How the hell was he supposed to sleep with a skeleton looming over his head all night? He had enough trouble sleeping knowing that his sempai could kill him at any given moment, he didn't need skeletons and witches to add to what little sleep he had. "Ushishishi, is my un-cute kohai scared?" came a voice from behind him.

"Bel-sempai, I've seen Lussuria in the morning, that's worse than plastic bones."

"Shishishi, we _do_ sleep together so I won't mind if you cuddle up to me tonight." one arm wrapped itself around Fran's neck and the other arm reached out to poke his cheek.

"I'm not scared of some skeletons sempai. The room's a big mess. Why don't you ever clean up after yourself?" Fran broke away from the back hug, bent down to pick up some clothes scattered on the floor and went to put them in the laundry basket.

"'Cause I know I have you, shishishishi." Bel stopped smiling and looked at Fran. "Why aren't you wearing your hat? I told you not to take it off unless you went to bed"

"I didn't feel like dealing with it today so I left it on the drawer." a knife pierced his back and tears gathered in the corner of his eyes. Bel frowned

"Go put your hat on. I don't care if you don't want to wear it or not. I want you to wear it."

"I don't want to wear it today. And look, you made me cry, now I'm _really _not gonna wear it." another knife hit him

"Ushishishi whatever. Just clean this mess up and go downstairs for breakfast." and with that Bel left to go eat and Fran stayed to clean the mess.

When Fran finished, he walked downstairs only to meet face to face with Bel's mink.

"Hey there, where's your master? And why are you hanging upside down from the stairs?" the mink, of course didn't answer but only stuck it's tongue out, licked Fran's cheek, unwrapped it's tail from the stairs and wrapped itself around Fran's was one of the times that Fran actually showed some emotion, when he was with Bel's mink. For some reason, his mink gave Fran a warm fuzzy feeling whenever it licked his cheek as a show of affection. Fran showed a small smile and walked off into the kitchen, with Bel's mink.

"VOI! Where's my sword?!" was what Fran could hear coming from the kitchen just a few feet away

"Ohh~ Squ-chan! You cant go around carrying a sword if you're a princess, that's just not right. Now sit down so I can finish braiding your hair." Fran walked in just as Squalo was sitting down to get his hair done. This was ridiculous, Squalo was wearing a blue dress that was decorated with frills and ribbons and such. The sleeves reached up to his elbow and hung there, and his hair was partially braided into two plaits. If he didn't wear such an angry expression and had a bigger chest, he would have passed as a girl. Leviathan was wearing his regular uniform but he had his hair pinned down and he wore bunny ears along the bushy tail and fluffy paws. That was really disturbing. Xanxus was still sitting in his throne like chair eating meat. He didn't look like he had been dressed up yet but he was already scary as he was.

"So, I'm guessing that you guys are getting your costumes fitted.. But why start braiding Squalo's hair now Lussuria? You could just do it on Halloween."

"My~ because I need to practice~! I don't wanna mess up on Halloween you know~"

Fran subconsciously stroked the mink's fur receiving a soft sound in an approving manner. Lussuria, who was braiding Squalo's hair, was wearing a red dress that reached just up to his knee and wings were clipped to his back. Thank god it wasn't a spaghetti strap dress or else Fran would have lost his composure and would have thrown up until he passed out. Then there was his Bel-sempai. Still looking the same but he was holding a small shiny tiara in his hand and when he saw Fran he stood up towards and walked towards him.

"Shishishishi I found you. Now come here so I can dress you up." thinking he was talking to him, Fran took a step toward. A splash of white and grey whizzed past Fran's head and suddenly he found his neck getting cold. Now the mink and his master were quite a sight to see. They both had a tiara that adorned their heads and they had hair (or fur) that covered their eyes. "Now to get you into a costume my little froggy." Fran gulped. He was in for shit now.

There he was, standing in the middle of the room, terrified. But who wouldn't be I mean being stuck in a room with Bel and his mink was enough to make Fran scared shitless but the fact that the door was closed _and _locked while Bel was pondering on what he should were going to wear for Halloween just made it all the more scarier. "Shishishi. You look scared. If you are, don't be. I'm not going to hurt you. Shishishishi."

"Sempai, after I don't think I really trust what you just said. I mean you _do _throw knifes at me at any given chance."

"…You are going to be a servant. A maid. Because a prince needs a servant to do his work. Ushishishi." Fran inwardly flinched. Was he even listening to him? Fran sighed. He knew it was hopeless but he still took the time to try. "Go get changed. I'm taking you out today to go buy your costume." Pulling Fran into a hug first and then walking off.

Fran walked out of the room wearing a pair of green converses, black skinny jeans, a long sleeved black and white striped shirt under a black t-shirt, and a black beanie hat. He felt like being a punk today, and nothing was going to stop him from doing so. Bel came up from behind and hugged him. "Ushishishish. You look sexy wearing my shirt." Fran mentally smacked himself. He forgot that he was wearing one of Bel's long sleeved shirts. His face heated up when he felt something wet and bumpy connect with his cheek. "Storm, no matter how much you like Froggy over here, he's still mine so stop licking him. I already gave you a crown to wear so go away." Fran broke the hug and walked away letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He looked back at his sempai.

"Let's go."

"Shishishi. My, my, impatient little thing aren't you?"

"I'm not impatient, I just wanna get this over with. Now let's go." was all Fran said before walking out the door and into the car.

Bel looked over the costumes in the store of the mall they were currently in. Nothing here really suited his taste. He needed a sexy black and white dress that was knee length, long sleeves that weren't connected to the dress itself, some high heels, and a little hat that those maids always wore was that too much to ask. He looked over at Fran who was currently looking at a tiara in a glass case while holding a finger to his lips, pondering. About what? Well he didn't have the time to find out.

"Fran, let's go. This place doesn't have what I need." and with that he pulled Fran out of the store and into another one.

"Sempai. Where are we going now?"

"To another store. You need a costume and I'm gonna get you one." Bel slowed down his walk. They were now holding hands while walking through the clothing and costume shops. Fran took a good look at Bel since he hadn't had the chance to ever since they left the house. Bel sported the same tiara, a purple and black long sleeved shirt, grey skinnies, and black and white boots that reached just below his knees. He looked good. Great, edible even. Fran shook his head to get the thoughts out of his mind. They continued to walk until they stopped at a certain store…

Bel laughed. It was like nails clawing at a chalk board or kicking a man when he's down, it was cruel. Fran inwardly laughed at himself, this was his Bel-sempai he was talking about, a cruel twisted bastard. He looked down at what he was wearing. _'Yeah,'_ he thought _'a cruel twisted bastard for sure.'_ he was currently wearing a black and white maid dress that didn't even reach his knee and whenever he pulled the front of the dress down, the back would raise higher. The fabric reached around his neck and the sleeves were separate.

"Come here. I need a clearer view of you, shishishi~." Fran wobbled up to him in 2 inch heels and stood there.

"… Why am I wearing this?" Bel pulled him closer

"Because I need a maid to help me around the house, shishishishi." he turned Fran around and tightened the bow on his dress. "Hmm, this needs to be tighter."

"Sempai, I already do most of your chores and clean up your mess anyways. Why do I have to wear a dress?"

".. It's sexier. Now go get changed out of those clothes, we're buying this outfit. Ushishishi, Cosplay Café sure has what I need." Fran inwardly flinched. It was almost Halloween and Bel got him a costume from a fricken _cosplay_ store. _'Baka sempai' _he thought before he went back into the change rooms.

-2 Days Later-

"Ohh~ Frannie you look so cute~ no wonder Bel-chan wouldn't show us your costume. Mohh Bel~ you're so mean! Why wont you share?" Lussuria cornered Fran, who was currently wearing the piece of SHIT dress, heels and all. Fran pushed Lussuria away and stumbled across the room until he came across Squalo. Fran took one glance at him and walked away. Damn Squalo wore a dress but no one pestered him about it. He walked until he stepped on something. He looked down to see a big fluff ball with a small tiara on his head, bending down to pick up Storm, he noticed the small animal had a little cut on it's leg.

"Is this why you were laying in the middle of the hallway? I'll fix your wound okay?" Fran walked away with the little fluff ball in his arms.

Storm was walking around in no time. Fran had bandaged his right hind leg and now the mink was cuddling with Fran in his room as a way of gratitude for the green haired boy. Lussuria chose the exact moment when Fran giggled to walk in.

"Fran~ I found you~! Oh your laugh was so cute! Why don't you do it again? Come on~ For me?" He looked over at the mink who was currently being hugged by the young adult, he sighed, how he wanted to hug the little boy like that. "Anyways~ Bel and Levi had to do a last minute mission so they're gone for about 3 hours. Do you wanna help me with something?" Lussuria looked at the boy who held a bored expression.

"Depends on what it is… it better not be anything like cleaning the toilet." Fran said as he got off the bed still holding onto Storm.

"Well, since it's Halloween I thought we could make some pumpkin pie, for the love of the holiday~ and you would look absolutely adorable in that dress while baking! So what do you say?"

"Even if I say no you would still make me do it anyways. So I don't see the point in refusing." came the monotone reply, "But you better not have anything weird in mind."

"Ohh~~~ Don't you trust me? I don't have anything weird in mind~"

Lussuria was absolutely right, Fran looked adorable while reading the recipe, going around the kitchen looking for the ingredients, while holding a wooden spoon in one hand. It really made him look much cuter while he was wearing a dress, Lussuria just had to do this again sometime, especially when Bel was out, he could get more time with the little Froggy.

"Lussuria. Can you stop staring at me? You were the one who suggested we make a damn pie you sick pedophile." came the monotone voice of the 18 year old as he took a side glance at Lussuria then continued on what he was doing.

"Okay~ What else do you need in the pie?" Fran took a look at the recipe book,

"2 tablespoons of water, ½ a tablespoon of vanilla, and a cup of evaporated milk, undiluted."

"Ohh~ Okay, is there anything el-"

"VOIII!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice cut Lussuria off, "The Vongola brats are coming over to spend the day here with the Bucking Horse. Said something about not seeing the place where Varia lives yet so they decided to check it out." Squalo looked at the duo for the first time since he stepped into the kitchen. It was too much, a cross-dressing 18 year old boy in a short dress and a 25 year old pedophile dressed as a fairy. He was about to pass out from the horror of Lussuria's outfit and blood loss because of Fran.

"Squ-chan! We're making some pie, do you want to help~?" Squalo looked at him in a stressed manner,

"WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK I WANNA HELP MAKE SOME PIE?!?! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?! THE VONGOLA BRATS ARE COMING!" and right at that moment, the doorbell sounded signalling the visitors. "FRAN! GO GET THE DOOR!" Squalo yelled. Fran looked at him, took off his apron which, by the way was pink, and disappeared into the hall.

Upon opening the door, Fran was now facing a group of men who wore casual jeans and t-shirts with bags slung over their shoulders. "Hey! I'm Yamamoto, you must be the new one right? Nice to meet you!" he offered a hand and Fran reluctantly took it. The rest of the group had introduced themselves to him and proceeded to invite themselves in. "Squalo-san, they're here." Fran said in a monotone voice as he walked in. Tsuna and the others made their way into the kitchen where Lussuria was putting the rest of the pie into the oven to bake.

"VOI, Vongola brats! Took you long enough! What do you think of the house?!!" The group looked around the kitchen, at Lussuria, and back at Squalo,

"It's nice. Big and all but…" Yamamoto trailed off scratching the back of his head trying to think of a way to answer him truthfully,

"You have a cross-dresser for an illusionist, you're wearing a princess dress, and Lussuria is wearing a fairy outfit. You guys are fucked." Gokudera said as he lit a cigarette and took a whiff of it. Fran eyed him,

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't smoke in this house. People already die unnecessary deaths here because Bel-sempai and the boss have tantrums. We don't need anymore than that." he said all in a monotone voice. Gokudera twitched but put the cigarette into Fran's open hand. Fran thanked him then opened the door and threw the cigarette out.

"Kufufu. So how are we going to spend our Halloween?" Mukuro came up from behind Hibari as the shorter one looked away. Fran looked at him,

"How long do you guys plan on staying here?" everyone that was present in the room looked at him, even Hibird and Hibari. "What?" he looked around,

"We're probably going to stay for 1 or 2 days. You know, get to know you guys better and spend some time in this _mansion_." Dino said as he walked past the group to inspect the house. The others proceeded to walk around as Squalo shouted at them to get themselves together so he could show them around. Gokudera walked up to Fran,

"Hey you, where's Bel?" the green haired boy looked up at him,

"On a mission. He'll be back in 2 hours time." and with that he walked away from the rest of the group.

Fran missed his mink. Okay, so maybe it wasn't really _his _but he liked to play with it. He sighed as he turned another corner and entered yet another hallway. This place was way too confusing for Fran and he didn't like it one bit. But the beds were comfy and the food here was good and not to mention they had the latest game systems like a PS3, PS2, Wii, all that stuff. _That_ was worth staying here for. A voice snapped him out of his trance in weighing pros and cons,

"Yah! Get off of me you idiot! This is a fuckin' hallway!" a hushed but irritated voice sounded from what seemed like 10 feet away from Fran's standing spot,

"So you're saying you wouldn't complain if I brought you into a room?" Fran looked at the two voices and at that moment he _really _wanted to disappear. There was the rain guardian and the bomber up against the wall in the middle of the damn hallway. What was their names again? Oh yeah, Yamamoto and Gokudera. Fran took a couple steps back until he was at the corner once again and peered out to look at the other two. Good, so they hadn't noticed him yet.

"Geh! That wasn't what I meant and besides the tenth needs to- hey! What the hell are you doing?! Fucking idiot!"

"Tsuna can wait. Besides, he's with Mukuro, Hibari, and Dino. He'll be fine. We're at Varia's house anyways, so I don't think he'll be in danger. C'mon, let's have some fun, hmm?" the bomber, Gokudera, blushed and nodded,

"Make it quick though.." Yamamoto smiled and gave him a quick kiss. The two then turned the corner and disappeared. Fran let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, they were about to do it.. In broad daylight.. When they should have been by their boss… guarding him in case any kind of assault happened… but they were just going to put that thought aside and have sex… in a guest room… in someone else' house. Fran sighed, he knew he would be the one that would have to clean it up.

"Missed me?" a pair of arms wrapped itself around Fran's waist and a chin found it's way to Fran's shoulder,

"Bel-sempai. Could you please get off of me? You're making this dress raise up higher." Bel laughed as he held onto his froggy tighter,

"That's the point, little froggy. Ushishishi." he nuzzled his head between Fran's neck and breathed, "I'm back.." Fran wiggled out of his grip.

"That's very nice, sempai. Can I get out of this dress now?" Bel shook his head and Fran sighed.

"VOOOIIIII! Vongola brats! Get down here and eat now!!!" Squalo yelled from the bottom of the stairs. The ones who were just called down filed into the dining room and took their seats. Tsuna sat beside Xanxus on the left side, while Squalo sat on Xanxus' right side, beside Squalo was 4 empty seats reserved for Bel, Fran, Lussuria, and Levi all in that exact order. Beside Tsuna was Gokudera, Yamamoto, Dino, Hibari, Mukuro, Chrome, Lambo, and Ryohei. Fran, Lussuria, and some butlers came out holding trays of food.

"You guys better eat up~~ Me and Fran made this pie today~ There's still lots of food left so you better fill yourselves up! Okay?" Lussuria said as he took a seat beside Fran. The green haired one took one look at the food and looked away. He wasn't in the mood to eat. His sempai had put his mink back into the box and said that he had something to tell him after dinner in their room. He sighed, this was going to be a long dinner. He had been waiting for god knows how long for the mink to be back and now it's returned to the box because of his _sempai_ and his sempai also had something to tell him. He was sad for the loss of his little furry friend, but mad at his stupid sempai for making him nervous about whatever the hell he needed to tell him.

"Itadakimasu!" the whole room echoed with this word as the whole gang dug in.

-1 hr later-

"Oh man! That was a great dinner! Haha, thanks guys." Yamamoto said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Okay~ Now for some dessert~! What would you guys like? Pie or ice cream?" Tsuna looked up,

"I want ice cream!" everybody looked at him. They couldn't blame him for being such a child, Gokudera babied him way too much.

"Mohh~ You're just as cute as Fran when he's drunk! Aww come here you little cutie!" he pinched Tsuna cheeks as the brunette blinked,

"Fran got drunk?" everyone looked at Fran who was poking at his piece of pie. He took a bite of it and looked up,

"What?" he mumbled,

"Ushishishishi. When did my little froggy get drunk? Why wasn't I there?" Fran put his fork down and closed his eyes,

"Lussuria told me it was water…" he picked up his fork and continued to eat. Everyone 'oh'ed and continued to shout out what they wanted to eat.

Hibari ran out the door when he finished his pie, Gokudera giggled like a mad-man when his was done, and Tsuna raised his arms up towards the ceiling and shouted 'carry' multiple times. Lussuria had done it again. But this time, it was sugar. Yes, everybody was going crazy from sugar overdose. Fran clung onto Bel for dear life as the world around him spun continuously.

"Sempai~ it hurts." he nuzzled further into Bel, "The world's spinning and there's so many of you…" he mumbled and moaned at the same time. Bel placed his hands on Fran's hips,

"Ushishishi, Lussuria was right. You're much cuter when you're drunk." Fran pouted even though he knew Bel wouldn't see it,

"I'm not drunk. It's called sugar overdose." Bel nodded,

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are"

"I'm'ot" Bel looked at him,

"Yes you are, now come on. Let's get you to bed." he picked up the green eyed beauty and walked off. Tsuna's voice was heard before they were out of earshot,

"Dino-san~ What are you doing with the whip~?" Bel grimaced. He just hoped they weren't going to do what he thought they were about to.

Fran woke up with a nail being hammered to his head. To think this was only caused by a sugar overdose. It hurt like hell, but he wasn't one to complain. Being cut by his sempai's oddly shaped knives hurt much more than this and though to his sempai, it didn't seem like he drew blood but that was why he was an illusionist.

"Ushishishi, I see you're awake." Fran looked at him. Speak of the devil,

"Sempai, I'm not in the mood to put up with you right now. I have a headache because of Lussuria." though he was still a bit hung over, he still managed to keep his voice monotone. This amused Bel to no end,

"Shishishi, this is what painkillers are for, aren't they?" the blonde said as he handed the cross-dressing boy some pills and a glass of water. Fran eyed the two items before he reluctantly took them into his own hands and groggily swallowed it. He then lay down again and pulled the covers over his head.

"Ah, ah, ah. Didn't you forget that I had something to tell you?" Fran huffed,

"Can't you wait 'till later to do that? My head hurts." Bel pointed an accusing finger at him,

"But you just took some painkillers."

"They don't take effect right away you know."

"…." Fran breathed a sigh of relief, "Does it work now?" Fran sat up, frustrated at his sempai for being so dumb,

"What do you want to tell me?" Bel leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Fran's own lips. Short and sweet, that was the kind of kiss Fran just experienced. It was weird really, usually his kissing were always hard and full of saliva. Bel pulled away and hugged him, "Sempai… what was that for?"

"I like you." Fran lay there dumbfounded, the whole time they were together he had never said those words, not even once. Fran felt his eyes water and he choked back a sob. Bel looked up, "Why is my little froggy crying?" Fran looked away

"I'm not crying." he mumbled, Bel's smile disappeared,

"Yes you are. You have tears rolling down your cheeks." Fran wiped them away, "Ushishishi, you're so cute." he kissed him again. And this time, Fran returned the kiss, burying his hands into his sempai's hair. Bel pulled his closer by the waist and rested both his hands there. They broke apart but remained in that position staring at each other. Bel laughed, "We're now officially together." he buried his face into Fran's neck,

"So us having sex 2 weeks prior to this time didn't count?" he was silenced by another kiss.


End file.
